


Scavenger’s 8

by Un0rganizedWeird0



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ocean's 8 AU, This is Ocean's 8 in Space with Star Wars characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un0rganizedWeird0/pseuds/Un0rganizedWeird0
Summary: Rey gathers an all-female crew to attempt an impossible heist at the First Order’s Ren Gala.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey's lead to a court room by two guards, her hands shackled in front of her. They sit her on a lone chair at the center of the room and connect her shackles to a chain bolted to the floor before her. Rey sits in silence and waits.

She faces a row of elevated benches. On them sit a five-person committee who will decide whether Rey can go free on parole today or returned to cell FN-2187 at Labor Camp LEG-817.

Rey keeps her face stern but pleasant, trying not to seem abrasive or come off too polite and desperate. Her striped prisoner garb does nothing to shield her against the cold of the room, she tried not to shiver. Weakness and fear will not  win her favor here. She sends a silent prayer to R’iia as she waits on bated breath for their verdict.

“Rey of Jakku. You are currently serving a ten-year sentence for grand-theft against the First Order. You have served five years of your sentence and, in that time, you have proven to be a model prisoner.” A Pau’an seated at the center of the bench reads from a script. “Before your arrest you were a known affiliate of Poe Dameron and the Resistance. Parole is a privilege and if granted release today you cannot come into contact with these individuals or organizations. Would this pose a challenge for you once you are off Wobani?”

Rey shakes her head. “No, I came to be involved with them by accident and it was a mistake on my part for not knowing what it was they were really doing.” Rey lies smoothly. “Poe Dameron, may the Force be with him.” She pauses to wipe a poorly timed tear from her cheek before shaking her head again. “Captain Dameron was a war criminal. I know that now, it was in his blood.”

“Is it in your blood, Rey of Jakku?” asks the Pau’an.

Rey shakes her head again and squares her shoulders, sitting up as straight as the chain will allow her. “No, I’m done with that life. If released today I want nothing to do with that life. I want a simple life.”

The committee muttered amongst themselves as they review her file and occasionally side-eyeing Rey from their seats of power. Rey ignores them and focuses on an empty spot on the durasteel wall. She thinks of the simple life she once had, of her AT-AT in the desert filled with the few meager possessions she owned. She remembers the people of Niima Outpost and the heat of the Jakku Sun. Rey can almost remember the bland taste of portions.

The Pau’an clears his throat. “It is the decision of the Wobani Review Committee to grant you your release today. You will be transported directly to Jakku where you will remain grounded for the next ten years. As part of your parole you will be required to check in every five days with Constable Zuvio at Niima Outpost. Failure to do so will be a direct violation of your parole and you will return here to complete the remainder of your sentence, is this understood?”

Rey’s heart is beating so hard in her chest she wonders for a moment if anyone else can hear it. The words they want to hear from her are stuck in her throat, Rey’s voice has failed her so she nods almost frantically. The sound of her blood rushing in her ears begins to mute out all other noises around her as she's escorted from the room, her every step from now on bring her that much closer to freedom.

* * *

 

Rey’s taken to Processing and given back her old clothes; a beige blouse, brown trousers, grey vest and arm guards and old boots. Once dressed the guard returns her satchel, she doesn’t bother to inspect it. Rey knows it’s empty and there’s nothing she can do about it. She signs her release forms and taken to the hangar where she's loaded on to an Upsilon-class shuttle with eleven other parolees like herself and two dozen stormtroopers.

Rey doesn’t allow herself to relax until the ship hits the hyperspace lane.

The ship’s itinerary has stops on Uyter, Umbara, Kuat, Coruscant, Pollillus, then finally Jakku. Rey has no intention of seeing the Troigs’ home world. She will not go back to scavenging in the heat of Jakku, not when she had so many plans to make up for the last five years.

When fueling on Coruscant, she makes her move and escapes. Rey’s on the crowded streets under the shadow of the skyscrapers, lost in the ecumenopolis before the stormtroopers even notice she’s missing. They will never find Rey here, even if they put a search team together to hunt her down it would be months before they even got a sighting of her. The air is foul on the lowest levels of Coruscant but Rey breathes in deeply and smiles for the first time in years. Her cheeks hurt from the act but she only smiles wider as she continues through the throng.

Rey was free.

The survival instincts Rey honed on Jakku kick in immediately, in no time she is back to her old thieving tricks and she doesn’t stop roaming Coruscant until her satchel is full. Rey comes across an old inn looking for help, she asks about the job and suggest room and board in lieu of pay. The owner, a Besalisk named Amun dismisses Rey immediately but Rey convinces him to let her something to fix on the spot to prove she could do the work, she ends up fixing his heater in under half an hour. Amun gives her a list of things that need fixing or daily checking around the twenty-room guesthouse. He shows Rey to a small room, it’s not a guestroom but more of a storage closet with a cot and sink but the door has a lock and she’s had far less in the past. Rey thanks her new boss and landlord before closing the door and laying down on the bare bed and taking a breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Phasma had gotten out of the First Order years ago but she still retain clientele from her time in their social circles. She used her money and influence to open a chain of successful party clubs and smoking lounges, that catered to the lowest of the low to the highest level of society on planets like Naboo, Chandrila, Corellia and Bespin to name a few. On Coruscant she had six clubs, including two rave factories that never closed.

Phasma checked her inventory on a datapad as she supervised a crew of twi’leks water down bottles of fire-water for her afterhours club. They were down to the last few cases when she noticed they were over filling the bottles.

“It’s too much. You’re over filling again.” She said as she made her way to the work table. “Its three fingers from the top, not one. Three.”

Phasma takes one of the tampered bottles and pours a shot for Alema. “What does this taste like?”

The blue-skinned twi’lek takes the offered shot and downs it. “Like spirits”, she grimaces. A dribble of firewater spills down her chin.

“Exactly, but I don’t want spirits. I want spirits and water. And do you want to know why?” Phasma asks.

“Sure.” Alema replies, as she wipes her chin.

“Because when you’re drunk it taste like spirits.” She answers with a smile and wink.

Alema smiles and nods. “Right”.

Phasma shuts down the operation for the day. She watches as the twi’leks put away everything and counts out the credit she pays them under the table before heading back through the club to make sure everything else is running smooth.

The music is loud and everyone is dancing. Phasma walks through the crowded dance floor, her shiny silver pantsuit reflecting the bright flashing strobe lights. No one here knows her, they don’t know she runs this place and for a second, Phasma feels like the life of the party.

Phasma takes a side door out for some fresh air when her datapad lights up with a new message. It’s from Rey. She’s surprised to learn her friend’s out so soon but Phasma is happy for Rey and can’t wait to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

It took some time before Rey was able to get back on her feet. When she finally had enough credits to afford a shuttle, she took a trip to Yavin 4 to visit Poe’s gravestone. Dameron had been her first true friend in the Resistance besides Finn. Poe was funny, daring, handsome, it was easy to see why he had been made the face of the Resistance.

When Rey learned of his death last year, she had been devastated. She'd lain in bed for a week crying and screaming, she had refused to work or eat. She had been numb and could only think of the friend she had come to love so much and regard as a brother. One couldn’t help but fall in love with Poe, it was as easy as breathing.

The tombstone was just more of a memorial stone as his body wasn’t there, his ship had been shot down by the First Order just off Takodana. There was no body to recover, Poe was stardust.

The polished monolith red limestone marker stood at ten feet tall and jetted out of the ground like it had stood there for a millennium. Canopied by the surrounding trees, its smooth bright surface stood out among so much green but its design was simple and Rey thinks Poe would have liked it. She ran her fingers over the carved letters of his name, over the dates that were etched underneath as she silently read the poem they had engraved for him.

The jungle on Yavin 4 had Force-sensitive trees and Rey took time from her visit to meditate and reconnect with the Force. It helped her relax, she’d tried a few times in Coruscant but there was just too much noise to find the focus to do it.

Yavin 4 was far less populated than Coruscant and it wouldn’t take long to find someone or for someone to find her. Rey was practicing breathing exercises when she heard approaching footsteps and heavy breathing when they stopped several feet away, Rey couldn’t help but smile to herself.

“I know you’re there, Finn. You can come on out”.

Half a second later Finn came into view from behind a massive tree. “I was just paying my respects”. He said as he approached. He looked the same and still wore the jacket Poe had given him when they had first met.

“From behind a tree?” Rey asked as she embraced Finn in a tight hug. She knew he was lying but it was good to see her old friend again, they had saved each other’s lives in more ways than one and Rey would never forget it.

After a long while Finn finally released her and said sheepishly. “They thought I would be the best one to talk to you.”

Rey tried not to roll her eyes as she walked away. “Goodbye, Finn.”

Finn chased after her. “He didn’t want you to do this, Rey”.

“Do what?” Rey replied innocently.

“You know, whatever it is you wouldn’t tell us what you’re gonna do.”

Rey nodded and continued walking. “What else did he say?”

“That it was brilliant and that you would probably end up back in prison and no one wants that for you, Rey.”

Rey stopped walking and turned to Finn. She smiled at her friend and fixed his jacket. “I’m not gonna end up back in prison. Ok, Finn.”

Just then a small leisure ship flew low over head and landed in a small empty field nearby. Rey and Finn watched at the boarding ramp lowered and a tall, impeccably dressed woman sauntered into view. It was Phasma.

Rey turned back to Finn. “I gotta go”. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Finn looked cautiously at her but smiled fondly. “Be careful.”

Rey returned his smile and gave him a onceover as she walked away. “Looking sharp”.


	4. Chapter 4

Once on Phasma’s ship, the statuesque blonde wasted no time in picking Rey up in a great big hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her about while peppering kisses all over her face. Both women can’t help but giggle.

“Ok, ok. Take it easy.” Rey demanded as she’s lowered back to the floor and they make their way to the cock pit.

“Did you get the credit line and everything else I asked for.” Rey asked once they were in space.

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know what it’s for.”

“Oh, R’iia give me strength.” Rey mutters to herself as she looks out into the void of space.

“Don’t do that, Rey.”

“Do what?”

Phasma rolls her eyes and sighed audibly as she adjusts their course.

“That would be my ‘I’ve just been in prison for five years and my partner lets me down’ face” Rey explains.

“Hey relax. I’m not your partner, yet.”

* * *

 

Phasma lands them in an old Corellian shipyard on the outskirts of Coronet City. The abandoned hangar is nothing to look at but the inside isn’t as bad as the outside, the mostly gutted building still had all the basics. Half the work floor is stacked with merchandise and large crates, the other half is an informal lounge area with overstuffed sofas and work tables. On the second level balcony, there’s a kitchen and dining area and a few alcoves with beds with private freshers. Rey thinks it would serve well for a hideaway. “Nice place.”

Phasma chuckled. “Try heating it”, wasting no time getting comfortable. “So, what is this new idea you’ve been brewing, Rey.”

Rey pretends not to hear her and keeps taking note of everything around her.

“See this is what you do, you make me guess and I get interested then just because I’m interested you think I’m in.”

Rey smiled. “Don’t you wanna do things you’re interested in?”

“I’m interested in being the Queen of Naboo.”

Rey chuckles this time. “Well, we both know that’s not gonna happen.”

“Whatever, you don’t wanna tell me. Fine.” Phasma starts scrolling through a datapad.

“Kyber crystals”.

Phasma stops and looks at Rey in all seriousness.

Rey returns the gaze and continues in an even tone. “Big, beautiful, strong, pure kyberite kyber crystals.”

Phasma opens and closes her mouth a few times before she finds her voice again. “How? All the kyber is horded by the First Order or still buried in the Crystal Caves on Ilum, which are heavily guarded by the First Order.”

Rey smiles. “They’re gonna bring them to us.”

Phasma slowly returns Rey’s smile before going back to her datapad. “There’s a room for you upstairs.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jakku had taught Rey two things; scavenging and waiting. She’d always been intoned with the light side of the Force thanks to the years she spent alone on Jakku. Most who ended up in a labor camp like the one on Wobani tended to go a bit mad but Rey already knew patience, she knew how to be alone and thrive.

Once Rey’d broken down the heist to Phasma, they had begun the ground work to her plan and in that first few days Rey had also found the whereabouts of the buckethead who had framed her. She had also found the perfect occasion to come pay him a visit.

Rey borrowed Phasma’s ship and set course for Chandrila, where Kylo Ren was the guest of honor at a Knights of Ren Gallery opening in Hanna City. Dressed in a simple black cutout dress with a white overcoat, Rey wore her hair in a simple half up-half down style. In the inside pocket of her coat, she carried a blaster and strapped to her inner thigh was the lightsaber she had found at Maz’s years ago, just in case.

The gallery was filled with art collectors and Core-world elites rubbing shoulders with High-ranking First Order officers from every branch. Rey learned long ago how to blend into a crowded room and it did not take her long to find who she was looking for. Across the room Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren was surrounded by an assembly of sycophants who hung to his every word. Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the scene.

Rey reached out into the Force, a second later his eyes were on her. His face slowly drained of color and his jaw slackened a bit. She watched him as he excused himself from his admirers and disappeared into the crowd.

It didn’t take long for Rey to corner him on the other side of the gallery near the rear exit. She caught him by surprise as he was rounding a wall. She enjoyed how he had nearly jumped out of his skin as he came to a stop in front of her and how his Force signature spiked in the Force.

“Maker, um hello. I’ve been meaning to reach out to you.” He spluttered. “It’s great to see you again, Rey. You look, um you look-”.

“Recently released from a labor camp in the Mid Rim?”

“Wonderful. You look wonderful.” Ren continued.

Rey stepped closer to him with a smile and jabbed the point of a knife into his abdomen.

“Stop, Rey. Just stop.” He demanded in a serious but pleading voice.

Rey smiled up at him, at the scar she had given him years ago and pressed the knife firmly against the thick fabric of his pleated tunic. “Such a nice face but that scar. I’ve always been a fan of symmetry, perhaps I should give you another to match the first.”

“Enough”. Ren hissed in a low voice, flashing his teeth. “Three of my Knights are here, I give the order and you’ll be done.”

Rey smiled. “Do it, Kylo. Give the order.”

She waited and watched as he deflated. Ren’s eyes scanned the room behind her but no one comes.

As quickly as she had come she left, pulling away from Kylo and slipping out of the gallery.

* * *

 

Back at the hideaway, Phasma squeezed her for details and an explanation on why Rey would do something so reckless.

“Closure.” Rey answered with a shrug.

“Bantha fodder.” Phasma laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey and Phasma take a day trip to Cantonia. Phasma lets Rey pilot the ship because she knows how much the smaller woman enjoys flying. They arrive at Canto Bight and take a walking tour of the coastal city. At midday, they stop at Raduli café for a drink and bite to eat.

“So how did you come up with this idea?” Phamsa asks Rey from over the rim of her caf.

Rey takes a sip from her own cup before answering. “Well, first I thought I would try to take out another super weapon but I thought the idea was boring and predictable.” Phasma nodded in agreement. “Then I thought maybe I would go after their fleet of warships but I thought that was a bit aggressive and too dark-side.”

Phasma nodded again. “You think”.

“Then it came to me.” Rey said with a smile, pulling a holo from her pocket. The display activated announcing the annual Ren Gala at the Canto Bight Ballroom with this year’s theme being Kyber Crystals.

Phasma smiled and nodded again as she picked up her cup again. Rey gestured with a nod of her head and across the street from where they sat was the main entrance to the Canto Bight Ballroom.

The Ren Gala was an annual party put on by the First Order where the galaxy’s most famous, powerful, wealthy and influential people come to revel in the glory of the First Order and all the good they do for the galaxy. A propaganda event directed by none other than General Armitage Hux, the Gala’s main purpose is to raise money to help finance the First Order’s conquest by selling tickets to the event and holding auctions afterward, selling off precious artifacts to the galaxy’s most wealthy denizens.

Though the focal point of this year's Gala would be Kyber crystals, they would not be up for auction but only set on display to show the Galaxy the might and triumph of the First Order.

Force users were rarer than ever and with the First Order in control of almost all the Kyber in the galaxy it was hard for those born Force-sensitive to train in the ways of the Force unless they submitted to the First Order and trained in the darkside with the Knights of Ren.

The idea had always irked at Rey but while incarcerated she came up with the idea to steal back the Kyber crystals. She’d run the plan in her head a million times, it was fool-proof.

Both women finished their meal as they observed the ballroom's grand entrance.

“Security will be tight, they will have stormtroopers and Knights of Ren posted all throughout and don’t forget you’re a wanted fugitive. How do you plan to rob a gala? It’s not gonna be as easy pickings as scavenging an old rusted-out dreadnought.” Phasma said.

Rey was trying to mumble out her plan through a mouthful of food. Phasma understood none of it.

“I’m sorry, my dear. I don’t speak Huttese.”

Rey swallowed and repeated herself. “I said we are not robbing the gala, we’re taking back something that was originally stolen by the First Order.”

“Right.” Phasma said sarcastically, “you mentioned that.”

Rey continued eating, ignoring the other woman’s tone.

Phasma looked back toward the ballroom and thought for a moment before leaning forward and speaking to Rey in a hushed but serious tone. “Listen Rey, even if this was possible-.”

“It is possible.” Rey interjected.

“-Even so, we would need, I don’t know, 20 people and half a million credits to pull it off.”

Rey shook her head and smiled. “Seven.”

“Seven.” Phasma repeated. “Seven what?”

“Seven people and twenty thousand credits.”

Phasma observed Rey sharply. “Why do you need to do this?”

“Because I’m the last Jedi”. Rey deadpanned.

Phasma leaned back in her chair, rolling her eyes. “Yeah. Right.”

“The Force needs balance and this is it. I know this will work, I’ve done nothing else but run through this plan in my head for the last few years.” Rey said, reaching across the table and taking hold of Phasma’s hand. She didn’t seem convinced. “Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life watering down fire-water?” Rey asked. Phasma chuckled. “It would be a waste of your talents.”

Phasma looked irritated but didn’t say anything as she focused on the Ballroom again. Rey took it as a good sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Every year, the Ren Gala picks a celebrity to be the official host of the party. This year was Qi’ra, the Corellian beauty with ties to Crimson Dawn and known associate of Darth Maul. She was the kind of star the First Order liked to promote and spotlight but Qi'ra wouldn’t be Rey’s mark for this heist. Most importantly, if the HoloNet rumors were true, Qi’ra still didn’t have a navigator for the Gala.

Navigators were elite stylist, also called designers who knew all the ins-and-outs and the who’s who at these kinds of high-end events. A navigator would help them get their foot in the door with someone like Qi’ra for the sold-out Gala. Rey and Phasma poured over datapads for hours looking for the right navigator until they found her, L3-37.

L3-37 was considered an antique now but in her prime she was a favorite amongst the Alderaanian royals and a frequent companion of playboy Lando Calrissian. L3-37 was still popular with the Queens of Naboo but she had suffered many set-backs in the last few years and it was rumored she would be reprogrammed if she continued at her current rate. Rey'd thought L3-37 already out of commission until Phasma had found her profile, the droid was perfect for them.

Rey and Phasma traveled to Bespin to pay L3-37 a visit in Cloud City. They found her living in a high-end penthouse whose interior had seen better days. L3 turns out to be a bit of a mechanical and financial train wreck, who doesn’t take much persuading to get on-board with their plan to style Qi’ra for the Ren Gala. They bring L3 back to Coronet City to start planning their approach.

L3-37 looked over the datapads and holos Rey and Phasma had prepared for her loaded with everything concerning Qi’ra. She took notes and made comments every once and awhile until Rey presented another holo of a breathtakingly extravagant necklace. L3 immediately dismissed the necklace as not elegant enough for someone like Qi’ra.

“This is the Naberrie-Amidala”, Phasma clarifies almost idly as she paces about. “Named after Padme Amidala, the Queen of Naboo from 33 to 25 BBY.”

“Its six pounds of pure Kyber.” Rey adds.

L3 looks between the two humans then back to the holo. “Right”.

“After Padme died in 19 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine placed the necklace in his private collection where it remained until the fall of the Republic, when it ended up in the hands of the First Order who locked it away in their vaults as one of their most priced possessions of the Old Republic.” Phasma continued as she came to stand next to L3. “They’ve never let it out.”

“So, how are we gonna get it out?” L3 asked.

“Well.” Rey said as she came to stand on L3's other side and pointed at the holo of Qi’ra. “They might let it out for her”.

L3 was silent as she looked between the Qi'ra holo and the necklace holo.

“This year’s theme is Kyber crystals.” Phasma said. “So, if you were to insists on the Naberrie-Amidala on the behalf of Qi’ra.”

L3 was silent for a long moment before looking between Rey and Phasma. “That necklace is priceless.”

Rey and Phasma smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

“These slicers are all Dathomirian.” Rey said to Phasma from over her datapad.

“They’re slicers.” Answered Phasma as she polished a set of melee weapons at a worktable.

“Are there any slicers that aren’t Dathomirian?”

“Nope”.

Rey sighed heavily and continued her search, she needed a slicer to hack the Canto Bight Ballroom Holocam security system for the night of the Gala.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaydel Ko Connix lived her whole life under her mother’s shadow. Kay’s mother was the legendary Leia Organa, the former Alderaanian princess was rumored to be Force-sensitive and a supporter of the Resistance though nothing had ever been confirmed. After the destruction of Leia’s home world, she relocated to Hosnian Prime and began a long career as a Galactic Senator before retired from politics after the death of her husband and opened a successful jewelry shop in the heart of Republic City.

Kaydel was born and raised in Republic City and never knew what it was to be a royal or to have the burden of responsibility on her shoulders. She lacked her mother’s poise and sophistication,  and was considered rough and indifferent. Although both women loved each other greatly, they were complete opposites.

When her mother began her jewelry business, Kaydel followed along but quickly took an interest in the trade and proved to be a fine jeweler. Eventually, Kay made her own deals on the side and slowly built a steady clientele and reputation for herself.

In her youth, Kaydel had a rebellious streak where she hung with a tough crowd and met shady and sometimes dangerous people but still managed to stay out of serious trouble. One of those people was Rey, who later became one of Kaydel’s patrons. So, it came as a shock to Kaydel when she left her storefront for lunch to discover Rey loitering outside her door. The two women walked down the busy street as they caught up after so many years.

“It’s a shame what happened to Poe. He was one of the good ones.” Kaydel said.

Rey nodded. “I’m sorry to hear about your father.”

Kaydel laid a hand on her chest and accepted Rey’s condolences. “So, last I heard you were still doing time on Wobani. What are you doing here?”

“I may have a job for you.” Rey answered.

“Are you looking to buy or sell?”

“It’s a little more than that.” They turned a corner and entered a crowded bazaar. “How long would it take you to make seven pieces of jewelry if the stones were already cut and set?”

Kaydel shrugged. “Five, maybe six hours.”

Rey stopped and browsed through a rack of colorful shawls for a moment before turning back to Kaydel. “How long if I told you, you didn’t have to live under your mother’s shadow anymore?”

“Less.” Kaydel deadpanned.

Rey smiled.

* * *

 

While Rey travelled to Hosnian Prime, Phasma got to work finding a non-Dathomirian slicer who would be willing to travel. It proved to be a difficult task but she eventually found Rose Tico who went by Tico, a Haysian with a reliable ship and credentials.

When Rey returned to Coronet City, Tico was already there with Phasma. She'd sliced into the Canto Bight Ballroom’s holocam system in record time and was projecting the hacked live feed onto Phasma’s datapad. Rey was impressed at her slicing skills. Tico smoked spice and was rough around the edges but she came highly recommended by her other clients.

Rey and Phasma broke down the heist to Tico. In turn, Tico showed Rey and Phasma how out-of-date their own security was in their Corellian hideaway, Rey ordered her to fix it and by nightfall it was done. Rey took it as a sign that Tico was the right slicer for the job.


	9. Chapter 9

Now that the Ren Gala had their host the First Order plastered Qi’ra’s face everywhere, the Holonet was rabid with stories and videos of her. Qi’ra was kept busy doing interviews and promotions where she mentioned countless times she still didn’t have a navigator.

Rey and Phasma take this chance to get L3-37 in the race for Qi’ra by means of jealousy. Rey and Phasma take L3-37 to Coruscant to meet Bazine Netal. Bazine had been on the short list to host the Ren Gala before the First Order picked Qi’ra. The Chaaktilli mercenary was well known and liked by the First Order and if the Holonet gossip was true Qi’ra and Bazine had a rivalry for years. Rey and Phasma hoped to use it to their advantage.

L3 meets Bazine at a high-level boutique, Bazine was still looking for a navigator for the Ren Gala and considered L3-37 because the mercenary respected L3’s work for droid rights. They’re seen and heard by all in the shop and now it was up to the Holonet rumor mills do all the hard work for them.

A few days pass before L3 gets an invitation from Qi’ra, she had taken the bait. L3 meets with Qi’ra at a shop in Canto Bight and while Qi’ra prattles on and on about herself, L3 pretended to be distracted and uninterested, even calling Qi’ra by a different name. The scheme worked and Qi’ra hires L3 on the spot for fear of losing her to Bazine Netal.

* * *

 

Phasma takes Rey to Jedha City to check out a local girl named Jyn Erso. A talented pick-pocketer who hung with a crew of con artists which include a blind monk and a blaster cannon wielding mercenary.

Rey and Phasma weave through the narrow alleys of the Blade for nearly an hour before they come across Jyn hustling near the Old Market. They keep their distance and watch as she scams off-worlders as her companions keep a look-out or conduct their own swindles. They watch Jyn’s every trick hit its mark, her turnover was huge.

Rey decides Jyn would be a good choice, they make their approach and invite Jyn to a drink. In a small alcove at a local cantina called Gesh’s Tapcafe, Phasma brakes down the heist to Jyn who seems surprised that they are only going after one necklace but agrees all the same. Before she leaves Rey ask Jyn to return her bracelet and Phasma’s ring. Phasma was shocked, she hadn’t even noticed it missing.

* * *

 

Rey traveled alone to Takodana to visit her old friend, Maz Kanata. Takodana was the first planet she’d visited after leaving Jakku with Finn, Rey hadn’t known there was that much green in the whole galaxy.

She had gotten her lightsaber from Maz’s basement and had her first connection with the Force on Takodana. Rey had also first met her double-crossing nerf herder ex, Kylo Ren there too. Nevertheless, Takodana was special to Rey and so was Maz’s Castle on the shores of Lake Nymeve.

Like Rey, Maz was Force-sensitive and when Rey walked through the front door Maz had bellowed out Rey’s name stopping the music and chatter as everyone came to look at the newcomer. It wasn’t the ideal entrance for a wanted fugitive to make at Maz’s establishment especially with the kind of patrons who hung about, Rey was sure most here would happily sell her out if Rey had a bounty on her head.

Maz lead Rey to a private room to catch up.

“How are you, sweet Rey? I thought you were still doing time on Wobani.” Maz said as she sat down at a small round table.

Rey took a seat next to Maz and helped herself to a piece of fruit from a bowl on the table. “I got out.”

Maz looked skeptically at Rey through her thick goggle lenses. “And why have you come here?”

Rey eats another bite of her horned melon before answering. “Just wanted to reconnect.”

“Reconnect”, Maz echoed.

“Yeah and you know, maybe try to convince you to come out of retirement.” Rey said casually.

Maz shook her head. “No, I’m out.”

“Are you sure, Maz?”

“I don’t do that anymore, Rey.”

“Really? Because I saw a lot of boxes and crates in those vaults we just passed.” Rey said.

Maz was silent for a long time while Rey finished eating.

“I need a fence, Maz and you’re the best.”

Maz adjusted her lens. “What’s the job?”

Rey smiled. “The Ren Gala. I’m going after the Naberrie-Amidala.”

Maz loved collecting artifacts and relics, Rey knew the necklace had Maz’s attention and Maz hated the First Order. The year Rey had met Maz, the First Order had nearly destroyed her castle during a battle over the lake.

Maz leaned forward in her chair, her forearms resting on the tabletop. “Go on”.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Rey and Phasma had their crew assembled, they brought them all to the hideaway in Coronet City. Giving Jyn, Tico, L3, Kaydel and Maz a chance to meet one another and to break down the Heist.

“Alright, everybody. Let’s get started.” Phasma announced.

Everyone took a seat at the semi-ring of chairs facing a table. On the table, Rey had laid out multiple holos, one holo was already activated and displayed the layout of the Canto Bight Ballroom.

“We would like to present you a hypothetical situation.” Rey began, once everyone was settled.

Kaydel looked skeptically between Rey and Phasma.

Rey went on, “sixteen million credits in each of your bank accounts five weeks from now”.

Tico let out a low whistle and the other’s gasped.

Maz looked around at the others in the room as if to get confirmation that what she heard was correct. Only Jyn met Maz’s gaze for a moment before turning her attention back to Rey.

“In three and a half weeks the First Order will be hosting their annual Ren Gala”, a holo lit up with archive footage of General Hux arriving at the Ren Gala in years past. “Celebrating their new exhibit on Kyber Crystals at the Canto Bight Ballroom.” Another holo came to life showing more archive footage of Kyber Crystals the First Order had been playing on loop across the holonet over the past few weeks. “And we are going to rob it. Not the Gala itself but a very important piece of jewelry that will be attending the Gala.” Rey said as she activated another holo, this one showing the Naberrie-Amidala.

“On the neck of Qi’ra” Phasma picked up where Rey left off.

The holo with the Hux footage changed to footage of Qi’ra.

“Who L3 will be styling for this event.” Rey added.

Kaydel leaned forward in her seat, “The Naberrie-Amidala.” She said, her eyes fixed on the holo in total disbelief.

“Very good.” said Rey. "Once, Qi’ra is inadvertently on board, we can get the necklace out of the First Order vault, slice through the Canto Bight security system. Thank you, Tico.” Rey said, gesturing to Rose. In response the Haysian nodded once as Rey continued. “And infiltrate the Gala, which is considered to be one of the most exclusive-”

“ _The most_ exclusive.” Phasma cut in.

“ _The most_ exclusive” Rey continued, “party invitation in the Galaxy.”

Jyn, Kaydel, L3, Maz and Tico all looked from Rey to Phasma to the holos in astonishment. Still trying to believe everything they had been told in a few short minutes. 

Rey finally said. “Go home, get your affairs in order because in three days we begin pulling off one of the biggest jewelry heists in history.”


End file.
